The present invention relates to hand held power tools and, more particularly, to hand held power tools which move to a plurality of positions.
Hand held power tools are utilized by general consumers as well as professional tradesmen. Hand held power tools have replaced the burdensome turning and rotation of manual hand tools. Specifically, in the screwdriver field, hand held power screwdrivers have become extremely popular. Hand held power screwdrivers ordinarily have the rotatable spindle co-axial with the screwdriver housing. When a drill motor is utilized with a screwdriver bit, the spindle is ordinarily at a 90.degree. angle with respect to the drill motor handle.
When utilizing a stick type of power screwdriver, sometimes it is desirable to utilize the power screwdriver at various angles with respect to the workpiece. However, while the screwdriver is positioned at the varied angle, it does not always enable the user to have an adequate grip on the screwdriver to provide a desired force.
Accordingly, various types of positionable tools have served this function. Positionable tools ordinarily have a first position where the spindle. is co-axial with the tool housing and a second position where the spindle is angled with respect to the tool housing. Thus, the user, when necessary, angles the spindle with respect to the remaining portion of the housing to enable a better grip on the power tool. The better positioning of the spindle enables the user to provide a desired force onto the fastener.
Several types of positionable tools exist in the art. While these tools appear to be satisfactory for their intended purpose, designers strive to improve the art.